


Grapefruit - Juicyfruit

by orphan_account



Series: Margaritaville [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm so here for soft gentle love between these boys. Magnus is so strong but he's so gentle with Taako.





	Grapefruit - Juicyfruit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Escape to Margaritaville on repeat and yes the title is a song from that. Mostly I just kept thinking about the line "Commit a little mortal sin (nothing too bad!) it's good for the soul."

“You know, sometimes you just need a little distraction.” Taako pokes Magnus in the side as they sit near each other on the bed. Sprawling out over his lap, he continues his thought. “I think you overwork yourself sometimes and you just gotta think about the good things in life, my man.”  
Magnus, in return, looks down and raises his eyebrow at the elf lying on top of him. “What kind of distraction would you be thinking of there?” He proceeds to run his fingers gently through Taako’s long, blonde hair. For a moment, they sit in a comfortable silence while Taako chews on his lip and considers the question.  
“Well, what makes you happy Maggie?”  
And, with no hesitation, Magnus replies, “You do.” To which Taako blushes all the way up to the tips of his ears.  
“Well, I mean, Mags, shit.” Flustered, he sits up and his ears press back against his head. “I mean, that's not what I meant,” he takes a moment to recover, “but I can be your distraction…” He wiggles his eyebrows and places a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh. Magnus laughs, a warm and hearty sound. He cups Taako’s face in his hands and leans in to kiss him. Taako, despite kissing him many, many times before, still feels his heartbeat flutter in his chest as he closes his eyes and kisses Magnus.  
The kiss, however, is over too soon in Taako’s opinion. Magnus pulls away and looks over his face in a way that makes him feel like covering himself in a blanket, but at the same time makes him feel absolutely loved. Magnus traces a thumb down the elf’s cheek and smiles. “You’re so beautiful. I love you so much.” He kisses Taako lovingly on each cheek. “I get distracted every time I look at you. Sometimes, there’s nothing more I’d like to do than sit with you and kiss every freckle.” Taako shudders as Magnus moves his hair back, his calloused hands brushing against the shell of his ear.  
“So, what’s stopping you, sailor?” He slides his hand further up the fighter’s leg, batting his eyelashes.  
Magnus places his hand on top of Taako’s and smiles. “Slow down, honey. I don’t want to rush this right now.” And, though the thought of Magnus not rushing in was odd, Taako nodded. “Let’s take our time, yeah?” Magnus leaned in to kiss him again, a languid kiss that made his toes curl.  
Gently, Magnus kissed his forehead, then his nose. He lightly traced his fingers across the length of Taako’s ears before kissing the tip of each. “Taako, you’re amazing,” he mumbled against his neck as he began to trail kisses down from his jaw to his collarbone.  
Taako shivers as Magnus’s hands hold his hips. “Are you tryin’ to butter me up for something?” He quips. Though, the way he’s melting into Magnus’s touch softens the blow quite a bit.  
“No, I’m just telling my beautiful boyfriend I love him.” Magnus beams. He pulls off Taako’s shirt and lays him back on the bed. Magnus leans over him and pauses for a moment to just look. He is constantly amazed by Taako, but especially now. He can’t help but gasp at the way he looks, hair splayed out under him, a full blush covering his whole face. The way his chest rises and falls quickly, revealing how excited he is. Magnus laughs.  
Taako frowns. “What’s so funny, big guy?” He crosses his arms like a petulant child.  
“No, no, don’t get upset.” Magnus grabs his wrists and moves his arms above his head. “I was just caught up in the moment, thinking about how enchanted I am by you and- God, you’re so small. I could probably hold both of your wrists in one arm. You’re tiny.” Magnus takes a moment to admire how small Taako’s arms are in his hands and kisses the palms of his hands before letting go. He then moves so Taako rests between his legs, still hovering above him. He leans down to kiss a shoulder, followed by making his way down his chest.  
As his trail comes to Taako’s stomach, he begins to giggle and squirms a bit. Magnus looks up at him, “Ticklish, sweetheart?” Before Taako gets a chance to answer, a big hand is tickling his stomach. His giggles turn into full on laughter and Magnus smiles. “I’ll take that as a yes!” Then, taking advantage of the moment, he pulls down Taako’s skirt. Tracing a finger across the lace of his panties, he looks back up at Taako’s face. “Everything about you is so wonderful.” Taako waves him away, but he’s smiling like a goofball.  
Magnus moves off the bed and kneels on the floor. He pulls Taako forward so he can kiss his thighs. Taako sits up so he can watch, “You know, Maggie, you don’t look half bad from up here.”  
“And you look beautiful from every angle.” Magnus moves further up his thighs until his mouth is at the wet spot on Taako’s panties. He looks up to ask “Is this okay?” and Taako is already nodding eagerly.  
“Please, Magnus, please.” He says, almost breathlessly. Magnus nods and slides the panties down his legs.  
Slowly, he begins to rub circles on Taako’s clit. Taako gasps at the contact and continues to say, “Please, please, please.” So, Magnus moves his finger down to slowly move in and out and he leans in to continue his circling with his tongue. Taako grips the bed cover as he watches Magnus eat him out. He whimpers as Magnus adds a second finger, stretching him out. “Mags, please,” he moans and places his hand on the back of the human’s head. He pulls his hair slightly and Magnus moans against him.  
“Come on, big guy, I’m almost there. Please,” he rolls his hips as Magnus begins to suck on his clit. Magnus begins to pump his fingers faster and Taako feels a tightness in his stomach. “Please, I’m right there, please Maggie.” He moans, louder, as Magnus curls his fingers.  
And then, like a wave rolling over him, Taako meets his release with a cry.  
Magnus works him through the orgasm before removing his hand. He licks off his fingers before standing up.  
When he looks at Taako, he’s smirking. “If that’s what makes you happy, we can do that as much as you want.”


End file.
